


WaterMelon || Reylo AU

by SoyMuyFangirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Reylo - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyMuyFangirl/pseuds/SoyMuyFangirl
Summary: Donde Ben Solo es el líder de una banda que es nominada en unos premios de música donde el publico elige al ganador.(Tal vez decida hacerlo mas largo después y tenga que llevármelo a Borradores)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1

Nueva York, 26 de Julio de 2019.

\- Todos ustedes, paren lo que sea que estén haciendo - dijo Poe entrando al estudio donde los tres integrantes de la banda estaban componiendo su nuevo sencillo.

\- ¿Que pasa amigo? - pregunto Hux quien detuvo los platillos de la batería con su mano cuando el hombre entro.

\- Es que... - dijo sin poder creerlo.

\- Vamos Poe ¡Sueltalo! - pidió Armitage ansioso.

El pobre manager no podía con la noticia y se empezó a poner pálido.

\- Poe ¿Estas bien? - dijo Gwen acercándose a él.

Ben Solo, el guitarrista, vocalista y líder de la banda; veía como la rubia hacia que Dameron se sentara en una silla que había cerca. Poco después, un hombre moreno entro también al estudio y vio la escena con una cara de desaprobación.

\- ¡Ay cariño! - dijo Finn cuando vio a su novio a punto de desmayarse - Ni que los hubieran nominado a los Grammy, aunque tal vez los nominen después de esto.

\- A ver de que hablan - dijo Ben ya exasperado.

Poe tomó aire y trato de mantenerse sereno - Los acaban de nominar a los MTV VMA en las categorías de mejor vídeo musical, mejor sencillo, mejor álbum, mejor banda y mejor artista nuevo.

Los tres integrantes estaban impactados, Finn empezó a celebrar y abrazo a todos los chicos, Gwen lloraba de la emoción, Armitage lo primero que hizo fue celebrar y después llamar a su esposa, Rose, para darle las buenas nuevas. Pero Ben se sentía como en un sueño, estaba en shock.

La banda había firmado contrato con The First Resistence Records a inicios de 2017 y ese mismo año lanzaron un EP llamado _Starkiller_ que tenia solo 8 canciones, lo cual fue suficiente para que se dieran a conocer por todo el continente americano, ese fue su salto a la fama pero con ese primer trabajo no los nominaron a nada.

Ese año, en enero de 2019 lanzaron su primer álbum llamado _Dark and Light_ que fue un éxito y su sencillo promocional _I'll Back_ había llegado al numero uno en mas de 100 países, a pesar de que eran una de las bandas mas famosas del momento no los habían nominado a nada, hasta ahora.

Los tres amigos estaban mas que felices, ese día dejaron el trabajo a un lado y se permitieron celebrar. Estar nominados en premios como esos y en tantas categorías siendo una banda relativamente nueva los consolidaba como una de las más importantes del mercado.

°°°

Cuando Rey escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse supo que Ben ya había llegado a casa.

\- ¿Como te fue? - pregunto ella desde la cocina revolviendo la pasta que preparaba para la cena.

Ben se paro en la isla de la cocina pero no entro, estaba serio, Rey al verlo con ese semblante se preocupo - ¿Que paso? ¿Pelaron otra vez con Snoke sobre las decisiones en el trabajo? - dijo acercándose y tomando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

A veces el vicepresidente de la discográfica lo sacaba de quicio y peleaban por las decisiones creativas de la banda, pero en la mayoría de los casos la presidenta del estudio, Amilyn les daba via libre con su creatividad y denegaba las normas de Snoke.

\- Amor, dime que sucede - pidió la castaña preocupada.

\- No lo vas a creer - dijo Ben - Nos acaban de nominar en los MTV.

La chica estaba sorprendida, se alejo un poco de su novio mientras lo procesaba, no sabia que pensar, pon un momento creyó que era una broma pero no, no lo era. Cuando al fin entendió lo que pasaba no pudo evitar abrazarlo y darle muchos besos.

Llevaban ya 4 años de noviazgo y él acabada de cumplir 30 años, claro que cuando la fama llego a la banda, lo primero que la prensa busco fue la vida privada de los _Knights of Ren_ , para esa época él tenia 28 y ella 20. Todos se escandalizaban de que saliera con una chica tan "joven", y para muchos estaba mal visto.

Pero a ellos no les insertaba, estaban juntos mucho antes de que la banda fuera famosa y se mantendrían juntos siempre, para gusto de muchos y desagrado de otros, hasta los fans les habían hecho un nombre de pareja, _Reylo_ , la unión entre el nombre de ella y el apellido de él.

Así que de vez en cuando (casi siempre) subían fotos a sus redes sociales demostrando cuanto se amaban y las _shippers_ se volvían locas.

Cenaron hablando de que la ceremonia de premiación seria dentro de un mes y que, como ya era costumbre para ellos, ella lo acompañaría como siempre lo hacia.

Rey sabia que la ansiedad post traumatica que le habían diagnosticado a Ben después de haber prestado servicio militar durante la Guerra de Irak era controlable con medicación pero él solía contestarle que ella era lo único que necesitaba para estar bien, ella era su droga.


	2. Capítulo 2

Nueva York, 30 de agosto de 2019.

\- ¡¿Es enserio?! - pregunto Gwen fastidiada - ¡Es la una de la mañana! No se como nos convenciste de viajar hasta LA a esta hora - le dijo a Poe.

El baterista, la bajista y el vocalista estaban en una sala VIP del aeropuerto de Nueva York junto con sus acompañantes, todos estaba un poco cansados, llevaban en el aeropuerto cerca de una hora y todavía les faltaba esperar otra hora.

\- Si, Milliecent se pone de malas cuando su horario de sueño cambia drasticamente - se quejo Armitage a lo que Rose asintió y siguió consintiendo a la gata que estaba en sus brazos.

\- ¡A ver ya basta! - dijo el manager llamando al orden - La decisión no fue mía, fue de Amilyn. Ella dijo que viajar de noche serviría para que la prensa no este encima de ustedes todo el tiempo - Y tenia razón, no había nadie de los medios en el aeropuerto.

\- Ademas yo también estoy cansado y estoy aquí con ustedes - apoyo Finn a su novio.

\- Disculpa ¿Y tu porque estas cansado? - interrogo Gwen al moreno.

\- ¿Tú crees que es fácil hacer bocetos a mano para el vídeo de su siguiente sencillo? Que, estoy seguro, sera un éxito al igual que lo fue _I'll Back_ \- respondió Finn Calrrisian retando a la rubia.

Ben, ya cansado de la situación detuvo la pelea y les pidió a todos que mantuvieran la calma.

Pero era complicado pedir a todo que se mantuvieran serenos cuando todos estaban nerviosos.

La banda y sus acompañantes aprovecharon el tiempo, algunos adelantaron minutos de trabajo mientras que otros se mantenían despiertos.

\- Espero que esta hora que nos falta esperando el avion no sea tan larga - le dijo Ben a Rey sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano - ¿Qué estas haciendo? - le preguntó al verla con el celular en la mano.

\- Estoy leyendo las notas que me envió Maz, mi editora - le respondió la chica Kenobi mirándolo - Dice que la novela que escribí es muy buena y que es probable que la editorial la publique al igual que lo hicieron con mi recopilación de cuentos.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

\- Y yo estoy orgullosa de tí.

\- Oye, hijo - hablo Leia llamando la atención de su hijo y nuera - ¿Como te sientes? ¿Trajiste las pastillas?

\- Si, yo me encargué de que las empacára - respondió Rey rápidamente.

\- ¿Estas emocionado? - preguntó Han a su hijo.

\- Mucho, siento que este es el comienzo de una nueva etapa en mi vida - respondió el pelinegro sonriéndole a su padre.

Después miro a Rey y le guiño un ojo, hacia dos semanas le había pedido matrimonio y ella había aceptado.

Pero la pareja no le había comentado a nadie, lo único fue que la chica empezó a utilizar la sortija en su mano izquierda y para los más despistados eso no era nada extraño.

Paso una hora y el avión por fin despegó de suelo neuyorkino. El vuelo duraría al menos 6 horas, tiempo suficiente para recuperar horas de sueño y viajar en primera clase facilitaba las cosas.

Faltaba cerca de media hora para aterrizar cuando el manager tuvo que despertar a los miembros de la banda, Al parecer Snoke había arruinado el plan de Amilyn y le había anunciado a la prensa la hora en la que los Knights of Ren llegarían al aeropuerto de Los Angeles.

La noticia puso incomodo al líder de la banda a quien no le gustaba que la prensa les tomaran fotos desprevenidas, sin embargo, cuando eran fotos de Photoshoot o fotos que ellos mismos se tomaban y subían a sus redes sociales, no había ningún problema.

Pero esta vez en particular estaba molesto porque no le gustaba exponer a su familia a los paparazzi, sabia que a sus padres no les causaba molestia alguna porque los dos eran unos bromistas, pero se preocupaba por el que dirá la farándula sobre Rey. El sabia del apoyo de las fans pero también sabia que había personas que la juzgaban por todo, hasta por su forma de vestir.

\- Tranquilo, todo estará bien - le había dicho Rey a Ben cuando vio que se puso nervioso.

\- Sabes que no me gusta todo eso - le respondió tomándola de la mano - Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte, no después de todo lo que tuviste que vivir.

\- Mientras estemos juntos nada mas importa - le dijo ella y le dio una sonrisa- Alístate, dentro de poco vamos a aterrizar.

Tan pronto los dejaron levantarse de las sillas, todos tomaron sus bolsos o maletas y salieron a esperar el demás equipaje, después pasaron por otras secciones de seguridad del aeropuerto y finalmente se dirigieron a la puerta.

Cuando estaban saliendo del aeropuerto y como lo tenían previsto se encontraron con los flash de las cámaras, los lentes oscuros ayudaron a opacar la luz. También vieron entre la multitud a fans que gritaban y los llamaban por una foto o por autógrafos pero con todo el dolor del mundo Gwen les dijo rápidamente a las chicas que ya los estaba esperando su transporte.

Siguieron su camino y no había pasado ni media hora cuando las redes sociales se llenaron de fotos de Rey y su peculiar bolso que para los demás no era nada nuevo.

Jannah, una de las estilistas que los acompañaba,que ademas era prima de Finn y amiga cercana de Rey y Rose se dio cuenta de que su amiga había llamado la atención de las fans pero pensó que no era nada extraño.

Llegaron al hotel, se instalaron, comieron y después empezaron a alistarse para ir a los premios, la alfombra roja empezaría a las 4:00 pm y la ceremonia a las 6:30 pm, lo cual no le daba mucho tiempo a dos estilistas para peinar y maquillar a 7 personas y a ellas mismas. Eran las 8:00 am ya estaban apuradas.

Jannah y Zorii decidieron empezar peinando y maquillando a las mujeres para después solo arreglarles el cabello a los hombres. Pasaban las horas y el único que faltaba por pasar a estilizarse era Ben, le lavaron el cabello y luego se lo peinaron de lado, como siempre.

\- Por la fuerza, Ben - le dijo Zorii cuando la morena ya estaba terminando - Tienes el cabello de los dioses.

\- Y que lo digas - respondió Jannah - Es muy fácil darle forma.

Rey, quien miraba la escena divertida no pudo evitar sentir celos de la cabellera de su prometido, Zorii llamo su atención - Ven, necesito tomarte una foto - le dijo mientras hacia que se parara cerca a una ventana.

\- Ya vamonos o llegaremos tarde - dijo Poe entrando a la recamara hecho un manojo de nervios.

//////////////////////

Fotos de Knights of Ren y compañía llegando a LA.


	3. Capítulo 3

La alfombra roja los esperaba, primero hicieron que los tres integrantes de la banda se tomaran una foto, luego les pidieron posar individual y después con sus parejas y acompañantes. Hicieron varias entrevistas con la prensa y pasaron a la sala donde se realizaría todo.

Los hicieron sentarse en las primeras filas, ya que eran unos de los mas nominados, todo paso con normalidad y los nominados a mejor sencillo debían pasar a cantar cada 5 categorías la canción por las que los habían nominado.

Todo pasaba con normalidad, cuando se hacían las presentaciones entre tiempos les permitían a todos pararse, cantar y bailar.

En la primera intervención fue de una chica que tenia el cabello verde cantando una canción que parecía salida del infierno, con el escenario lleno de llamas. Para sorpresa de todos Rey, Rose, Gwen, Jannah y Zorii se la sabían.

Después fue el turno de una chica con el cabello rosa que casi nadie conocía, por lo cual esa canción era su único éxito y se dio a conocer gracias a una plataforma de vídeos para adolescentes.

Posterior a eso paso un chico joven que se había separado de un grupo musical para hacer su carrera de solista, canto y una canción rodeado de chicas que todo el tiempo se la pasaban comiendo sandias. Y para Ben fue bastante obvio que a Rey le encantara esa canción pues la Sandia era su fruta favorita.

La siguiente fue a cargo de Knights of Ren haciendo una presentacion magnifica que puso a cantar y bailar a la mayoría de personas en la sala. El escenario estaba iluminado por un fondo rojo, los strovers y las maquinas de humo hacían que la banda se viera fabulosa con sus vestimentas negras. Sin duda alguna era una de las bandas de IndieRock mas prometedora de la década que comenzaba.

Varias categorías después fue el turno de un chico moreno a quien le maquillaron el rostro lleno de sangre y la escenografía era una ciudad y el chico cantando sobre un carro.

Por ultimo, la canción que cerro todo era de una joven que tenia el cabello azul, con un vestido elegante y una guitarra acústica, la canción tenia un ritmo muy romántico y contaba la historia de como conoció a un bello extraño por casualidad para finalmente estar juntos.

Ben no pudo evitar abrazar a Rey por la espalda mientras veían la puesta en escena juntos, ella cantaba la canción casi en un susurro y el disfrutaba del momento, en cierto modo, la historia de la cancion le recordaba a su propia historia.

Esa noche el premio a mejor vídeo musical se los arrebato un tal Harry Sky. Lo cual hizo que Finn se enojara mucho porque, según él, el vídeo que él había hecho para la banda era mejor que el de ese chico Sandia.

El premia a mejor sencillo lo habían ganado ellos.

El premio a mejor album se lo llevo Billie Ella, la chica de cabello verde.

El premio a mejor banda se lo ganaron ellos y Poe casi se desmaya de la emoción.

El premio a mejor artista nuevo había sido un empate, algo nunca antes visto y los Knights of Ren tuvieron que compartir el premio con la chica de cabello verde.

Como es costumbre en esos eventos, los invitaron a la Ater Party.

Han y Leia habían decidido regresar al hotel antes, pues ya estaban cansados después de la ceremonia - Ya estamos viejos para esas cosas de estar en fiestas, hijo - le había dicho Leia a Ben y Rey haciéndolo reír por el comentario - Disfruten ustedes, nosotros ya nos vamos.

Antes de que todos se descontrolaran y de que todos se pasaran de copas, Poe los obligo a volver al hotel.

\- Bien, creo que ya es hora de ir a descansar - ordeno el manager viendo que Armitage ya se estaba empezando a emborrachar.

Salieron de la After Party y los paparazzi otra vez los acosaron con fotos. Todos los ignoraron y siguieron su camino hasta la camioneta.

Ya en el hotel, Ben y Rey estaban a punto de acostarse cuando él le mostró la pantalla de su móvil a su novia.

\- Eres tendencia, sweetheart - le dijo - Hoy la gente habló más de tí que de la banda y eso que ganamos en tres de las cinco categorías en las que estábamos nominados.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto ella sentandose en la cama al lado de él - ¡No lo puedo creer!

Ben le mostró que en Instagram y Twitter el hashtag #ReyWatermelonBag era tendencia.

Al parecer el centro de atención ese día no había sido la banda y ni siquiera había sido ella en sí, sino que el show se lo ganó su peculiar bolso en forma de Sandía el cual llevo consigo todo el tiempo, pero la gente lo había visto por primera ves en el aeropuerto de LA.

Los fanarts no tardaron en aparecer en el internet y hasta habían hecho memes tildándola de "Traidora" por apoyar inconscientemente a Harry.

\- Vaya, quien diría que un bolso que compré en una venta de Garage se haría tan popular - dijo ella mientras reía divertida de todo lo pasaba en la red con respecto a su bolso que a partir de ese momento se volvería íconico.

El pelinegro también se rió para después darle un beso de buenas noches, Ben la abrazo contra si pecho y ella se durmió arrullada por el latido de su corazón.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Fotos de Rey saliendo de la After Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón, algunas imágenes están pixeladas


	4. Instagram Profiles




End file.
